Sente se mal?
by July-chan
Summary: [OneShot] Tio Shion, o senhor não vai morrer. Vão matar o senhor... Kiki ouve uma conversa entre os cavaleiros de ouro e descobre o plano desses para o Grande Mestre. Presente de aniversário para o carneirinho verde. [CDZ, Chaves e zaz... xD]


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu apenas abuso fisicamente deles. **XD **Seus direitos ficam por ordem de Kurumada-sensei que teve a brilhante idéia de criá-los antes de mim... Droga, demorei demais... ¬¬ Toei Animation (é assim que se escreve é?! Oo), e qualquer outro eventual produtor, animador, faxineiro do estúdio, enfim... todo mundo, menos eu... Ò.ó

**Título:** Sente-se mal?

**Resumo:** - Tio Shion, eles querem matar o senhor. - Como? - Isso mesmo, eu ouvi, e vai ser hoje.  
Kiki ouve uma conversa entre os cavaleiros de ouro e descobre o plano desses para Shion. Presente de aniversário para o carneirinho verde.

* * *

**oO Sente-se mal? Oo**

Dois velhos amigos conversavam enquanto passeavam pelo santuário.

- Shion meu velho... Sente-se mal?

- Por que está perguntando isso Dohko?

- Ahh, por nada, por nada - abanando as mãos na frente do rosto.

- Se você perguntou, há um por que. Eu tenho cara de quem está passando mal?

Dohko arqueou uma sobrancelha, colocou um dedo no queixo e depois sorriu.

- Melhor não falar nada.

- Dohko, eu exijo que você me fale.

- Você já está velho e...

- Olha quem fala.

- E já morreu duas vezes, sabe como é. - levantou-se e foi em direção à casa de Libra.

- Dohko, volta aqui. - ficou de pé.

- Acho melhor você ir para o templo descansar... Não, melhor, fique em Áries, porque o caminho até lá em cima é duro demais para alguém em seu estado.

- Meu estado? - cruzou os braços.

Dohko sumiu da vista do ariano e este rumou até Áries. Por via das dúvidas era melhor seguir o conselho do amigo.

- Mestre Shion?

- Ah, olá Mu.

- O senhor aqui? Sente-se mal?

- E por que pergunta isso?

- Por nada... velhinho. - virou-se.

- Do que me chamou?

- Esqueça mestre.

- Aonde vai?

- Tenho assuntos para tratar com os outros cavaleiros. Sinta-se a vontade mestre. - caminhou acenando de costas para o mestre.

Shion entrou na sala do templo de Áries e encontrou um espelho. Olhou fixamente para sua imagem refletida. Puxou as pálpebras para constatar o branco de seus olhos, abriu bem a boca para ver a garganta. Respirou fundo e decidiu dar uma volta.

-**X**-

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. - Mu falou resignado para Aldebaran.

- Fazer o quê?

- Não sei, qualquer coisa, não podemos deixar passar, afinal é o mestre Shion.

- Do que estão falando mestre Mu?

- Nada Kiki, nada. _'Ele não sabe guardar segredo'_ - sussurrou para o taurino que piscou um olho em cumplicidade.

- Segredo? - perguntou animado.

Mu escorregou e caiu no chão, logo depois levantando e afastando Kiki.

- Vá ver se o mestre Shion está bem.

Kiki concordou com um aceno, mas não obedeceu de pronto, ficou escondido atrás da porta para ouvir a conversa dos dois.

- Hei vocês dois. - Shaka chamou a atenção dos dois cavaleiros. - Eu já estou sabendo do Shion.

- Então, estávamos falando sobre isso. - Deba pronunciou-se.

- E não podemos deixar de fazer alguma coisa. - Mu estava visivelmente nervoso.

Kiki estranhou a aflição do mestre, mas deu de ombros e foi encontrar Shion.

-**X**-

Shion estava sentado em um banquinho, olhando para os peixes no lago.

- Tio Shion.

- Sim Kiki. - sem lhe direcionar o olhar.

- Sente-se mal?

O ariano levantou a cabeça e olhou profundamente nos olhos do pequenino aprendiz de Mu.

- E o que te leva a me perguntar isso?

- Ahh, mestre Mu me pediu que viesse ver como estava.

- Eu pareço mal Kiki? - perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Não sei. - recuando um pouco.

- Tem algo de errado comigo? - parecia aflito.

Kiki arqueou uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma pequena careta. Depois de algum tempo, levantou o dedinho com cara de vitorioso.

- Ande, diga. - ajoelhou-se na frente do garoto.

- Suas pintas. - apontou para a testa do mestre do santuário.

- O que têm elas? - perguntou temeroso colocando as mãos nas pintas.

- Elas são estranhas.

Shion fez uma careta desgostosa.

- São iguais as suas. - colocando o dedo sobre as pintas do garoto.

- As minhas são bonitinhas. As suas são estranhas.

Shion levantou-se, ainda fitando o menino.

- Sabe Kiki, é que todos estão perguntando se me sinto mal.

- Que burros. Não precisa perguntar, é só olhar pra sua cara.

Shion fez uma cara de espanto, logo depois se sentou à beira do lago, colocando uma mão nas águas cristalinas.

- Acho que estou doente. E todos sabem disso, Athena deve ter contado a eles, mas eles não querem revelar isso a mim.

- Então é por isso que o mestre Mu disse que precisava fazer alguma coisa para o senhor?

- Mu disse isso?

- Sim, ele, Shaka e Deba estavam discutindo sobre o que fazer em relação ao senhor.

O ariano respirou fundo, desanimado.

- Eu vou morrer.

-**X**-

- E o que vamos fazer? - Kamus perguntou sentando em uma cadeira.

- Bem, temos que preparar um jantar especial. - Milo pegou uma panela de cima da mesa.

- E vamos cozinhar? - Aiolia arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. - Aiolos respondeu indiferente.

- E o que vamos preparar? - Saga perguntou, logo depois brigando com Kanon, porque esse havia pegado uma barra de chocolate e comia sozinho.

- Carneiro assado. - Nesse exato momento Kiki ia entrar na cozinha da casa de Capricórnio, mas ficou na porta para ouvir a conversa.

- Você está maluco Máscara? - perguntou Dite cruzando os braços.

- O quê? É uma carne muito saborosa sabia? E temos um carneiro aqui.

- Certo, e quem é que vai matá-lo? - Shura, que carregava uma peixeira na mão, perguntou.

- Eu mato oras. - Máscara se ofereceu.

Kiki saiu correndo para contar as novas ao 'Tio Shion'

- De jeito nenhum. Mestre Shion não ia gostar de comer carneiro no jantar de aniversário dele.

- E você sugere o quê espertinho? - Câncer cruzou os braços.

- Peixe. - Kamus falou normalmente.

- O QUÊÊÊ???

- Calma Afrodite, calma. - Shaka tentava segurar um Dite indignado que queria voar em cima de Kamus.

- Se eu sugerir _'galinha'_ você vai ficar nervosinho também? - Kamus perguntou indiferente olhando Milo.

- Eu vou fingir que isso não foi comigo. - olhou mortalmente para o francês. - Assem um pingüim.

- Dio Santo, façam logo a #$+# do carneiro.

- NÃO!

- Então faça um boi. Sem ofensas Deba. - Aiolia olhou temeroso para o taurino.

- Que nada, uma bela churrascada de carne bovina é uma maravilhosa idéia.

-**X**-

- Tio Shion, tio Shion. - Kiki parou ofegante apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Fale menino. - arcando-se batendo nas costas do menino.

- O senhor não vai morrer.

- Claro que vou. - cruzou os braços se endireitando.

- Vão matar o senhor. - Nesse momento Shion caiu no chão.

-**X**-

- Vou buscar algumas caixas de cerveja no barzinho do seu Nikos. - Deba saiu, pegando as chaves do carro de Máscara.

- Se arranhar minha Ferrari io te mato. - gritou para o taurino que apenas balançou a mão, sem nem se dignar a olhar para o italiano.

-**X**-

Shion e Kiki chegaram um pouco depois, ficando escondidos.

- Tio Shion.

- Shiii.

-**X**-

Shura, e sua inseparável peixeira, entraram na cozinha, olhando a baderna em que se encontrava.

- Que bagunça.

- Ah espanhol, é que nós nunca fizemos isso antes. - Aiolos picava salsinha em cima de uma taboa de madeira. - Ai.

- Cortou o dedo denovo? - Aiolia perguntou indignado.

- Espero que o serviço seja bem feito.

- Eu vou buscar algumas velas lá na minha casa. - Máscara se levantou.

- Cuidado para o mestre Shion não te ver, senão vai estragar tudo.

- Certo.

-**X**-

- Velas? - Shion arregalou os olhos. - Para o velório.

-**X**-

- Shura. - Kanon chamou. - Você é quem vai cortar a carne?

- Yo? No. O mestre é do Mu, quem corta é ele.

- Tá certo, eu corto.

-**X**-

- Mu? - os olhos de Shion encheram de lágrimas. - Até você meu pupilo?

Kiki apenas meneava a cabeça desconsolado.

- Eu não quero que o senhor morra tio Shion.

-**X**-

- Pronto, caixa comprada. - Deba sorriu apontando para as cervejas.

-**X**-

- Eles já compraram o caixão. - Kiki arregalou os olhos.

De onde os dois estavam, não conseguiram ver o que o brasileiro apontava.

-**X**-

- FLORES! - gritou Afrodite estérico. - Não podem faltar flores nesse tipo de ocasião.

-**X**-

- Uma coroa de flores. - o ariano passava a mão sobre as madeixas, de olhos fechados, imaginando a faixa em sua coroa _"Em homenagem ao mestre do Santuário"_

-**X**-

- Bexigas. - Milo completou.

-**X**-

Shion e Kiki, que até então estavam sentados um encostado no outro, deram um pulo, arregalando os olhos.

-**X**-

- Um bolo coberto com chantili e um bonequinho em cima.

- Para quê bonequinho Kanon? - o gêmeo perguntou, recebendo como resposta um dar de ombros do outro.

-**X**-

- Eles vão comemorar a sua morte tio Shion.

-**X**-

- Muita música, bebida e o principal... mulheres.

Todos olharam assustados para Dohko.

- O quê? Vai me dizer que vocês não gostaram da idéia?

- Dohko, meu caro, tô contigo e não abro. - Milo passou o braço pelo pescoço do libriano e os dois saíram dizendo que iam arranjar algumas 'tetéias' para animar a noite.

-**X**-

- Meu velório vai ser lastimável. - Shion balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, indignado por ouvir seu então _'melhor'_ amigo dando aquele tipo de idéias.

-**X**-

Algum tempo depois, quando todos os cavaleiros já estavam na cozinha de Shura.

- Temos tudo o que é necessário aqui, agora só falta o ingrediente essencial.

- CARNE! - todos falaram juntos.

- Eu vou buscar. Shura, empresta a peixeira. - Mu pegou a faca do capricorniano (sem malícia pessoal XD) e quando abriu a porta da cozinha, encontrou Shion e Kiki que olhavam assustados para ele.

Shion olhou para a faca na mão do pupilo, que a empunhava na altura da cintura e saiu correndo.

- O que deu nele Kiki?

- Não vou deixar vocês matarem o tio Shion. - Kiki pulou em cima de Mu, que caiu no chão.

- Está doido menino? - Kamus perguntou tirando o pequeno de cima do ariano.

- Vocês querem cortar o tio Shion, querem servir ele assado e comemorar a morte dele. - se esperneava tentando, sem êxito, se livrar do aquariano.

- Você não acha que é muito jovem para beber? - Kanon ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu ouvi, eu ouvi tudo. Vocês combinarem que iam assar um carneiro, o Máscara ia matá-lo, o mestre Mu ia cortá-lo. O Deba até comprou o caixão.

Todos explodiram em gargalhadas, até mesmo Kamus, que acabou soltando o jovem.

Kiki, quando se viu livre, correu até Máscara da Morte, chutando a canela deste.

- Você não vai matar o tio Shion.

- Ora seu moleque.

- Calma Mask. - Dite tentava segurá-lo.

- Me deixem torcer o pescoço dessa peste.

- Relaxa cara. - Aiolia foi ajudar o pisciniano.

- Kiki. - Mu segurou o braço do aprendiz. - O que acontece aqui é o seguinte: Nós preparamos uma festa de aniversário para o mestre Shion.

- Aniversário?

- Sim, é hoje. Então preparamos tudo aqui na casa de Capricórnio. A carne que eu vou buscar é o churrasco.

- Ah... er...

- Agora... Ajude-nos aqui garoto. - Dohko cochichou no ouvido do menino.

-**X**-

- Eles não vão me pegar, não vão. - estava escondido atrás de uma árvore.

- Tio Shion.

- KIKI. Não faça mais isso. - colocou uma mão no coração.

- Vem comigo.

- Estás louco? Eles querem me matar lembra?

- Não tem perigo, eles foram te procurar em outro lugar.

Shion, temeroso, deu a mão à Kiki e o seguiu até Capricórnio.

Quando chegaram à porta da sala do templo, esta se abriu, mostrando a imagem de Shura, que segurava, imaginem, a sua peixeira.

Shion fez menção de fugir, mas atrás dele apareceram Mu e Kamus.

- Vai a algum lugar? - Kamus perguntou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- É nosso convidado de honra dessa noite mestre. - Mu sorriu igualmente.

- Hasta la vista baby. - Shura disse segurando os braços do ariano, que se debatia.

Mu vendou os olhos do mestre, o levando até o centro da sala.

- Por que vocês querem me matar?

- Ora, que bobeira meu amigo. - Dohko disse - Sente-se mal?

Nesse momento a venda de Shion foi tirada e ele deu de cara com um ambiente decorado para festa, um bolo enorme e aparentemente saboroso, muitos convidados e uma faixa gigantesca onde se podia ler:

- PARABÉNS SHION DE ÁRIESSSS!!!! - todos gritaram juntos.

- Hoje é meu aniversário? Eu tinha me esquecido. - disse coçando a cabeça.

- Matar você. - debochou. - Mas de onde tirou essa idéia maluca?

- Ah Shaka, eu sei lá, mas não importa mais, agora vamos curtir o meu velório.

Todos riram e aproveitaram a festa até altas horas da madrugada.

* * *

_NO NOTION_ total... huahauhau  
Idéia vinda graças as minha férias, quando estou tendo tempo de assistir tv.  
Três urras para o 'Chaves'  
Ipi ipi... URRAA!! Ipi ipi... URRAA!! Ipi ipi... URRAA!!

Fic em homenagem aos arianos.  
Inicialmente era pra ser de presente para o Mu, mas minha _'mind' _não cooperou semana passada, entao...  
Minha homenagem fica para um lindo ariano verde: Shionzito...uma salva de palmas para ele. # aplausos #

XD Parabéns ao Muzinho, que já fez aniversário, ao Shion que fica mais velho hoje (30) e ao Kiki que está por fazer. E a todos os Arianos e Arianas do mundo!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Baisers  
A bientôt

* * *

**oO PlayBack Oo**

_Se você é jovem ainda, jovem ainda, jovem ainda  
Amanhã velho será, velho será, velho será  
A menos que o coração, que o coração sustente  
A juventude, que nunca morrerá!_

_Existem jovens de oitenta e tantos anos  
E também velhos de apenas vinte e seis  
Porque velhice não significa nada  
E a juventude volta sempre outra vez!_

_Não diga não à vida que te espera  
Para festejar a alegria de viver  
Para agradecer a luz no seu caminho  
E você vai tudo isso entender!_

_**( Se você é jovem ainda - Chaves )**_


End file.
